Strange
by nutnlp1
Summary: The Scoobies are switching bodies. 1st chapter up so far, more to come. R & R. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Category: Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
  
Title: "Strange"  
  
Some what of a comedy  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Just in case)  
  
Note: Buffy The Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon, and I own nothing of this franchise. Thanks. Also some of the stuff is switched around, like as following seasons and stuff. Example: Willow and Tara being in a dorm while Dawn is around....so yeah.  
  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
  
"Strange"  
  
It was a warm day in Sunnydale that Saturday morning when Willow and Tara were awaking in their dormatory. The days have been going by very slow since the death of Buffy's mother Joyce. It had already been 2 months and still nobody was the same, are they supposed to be? Willow got up and while she was making coffee Tara said softly:  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Willow: Uh, it's 8 a.m.  
  
Tara shoots up from the bed.  
  
Tara: What! Darn, I'm supposed to go early to Professor Davis's class, I missed an assignment and he asked me to..  
  
Willow: On a Saturday! When?  
  
Tara: I know, I know, the price you pay for cutting classes. In 15 minutes.  
  
Willow: Want me to make you some coffee? And you don't cut classes, you....uh, trim classes.  
  
Tara: Uh, no, I can't be late.  
  
Willow: Ok, I'm going to go head over to Buffy's house, she's been really down lately. I'm going to take some ice-cream maybe it will help.   
  
Tara was putting on a little over jacket and brushing her hair.   
  
Tara: Ok, where are my books?  
  
Willow: (pointing) Over there.  
  
Tara walked up to Willow gave her a kiss and said:  
  
"When I'm done, I'll go to Buffy's house, love you"  
  
Willow: You too. Have fun.  
  
Tara: Oh, loads.  
  
*Buffy's House*  
  
Dawn walked up to the door that Willow was standing at.  
  
Dawn: Hey Will! Come in.  
  
Willow: Hey Dawnie. I brought some ice-cream.  
  
Willow raised the ice-cream that was in her hands.  
  
Dawn: Ooh, you read my mind. Gimme me.  
  
Willow throws Dawn the ice-cream and she shows a smile.  
  
Willow: Where's Buffy?  
  
Dawn: She still might be asleep. She hasn't came down, she was patrolling all night long, so I didn't want to wake her, I thought she could use the sleep, you know...she never really does get a lot of rest.  
  
Willow: I'm going to go check on her.  
  
Dawn: Ok, and while you do that, I'm going to fill up some jugs of ice-cream.  
  
Willow walked up stairs and Buffy's door was almost all the way open. She pushed it alittle and said:  
  
"Buffy, you awake yet?"  
  
"..eugh..yeah"  
  
Willow walked over to Buffy's bed. Blankets were covering her, and Buffy sat up.  
  
Willow: ..Xander......what are you doing in Buffy's bed?  
  
Buffy(look-a-like Xander): Xander? What do you mean Xander?  
  
Willow:...uh...I mean Xander.  
  
Dawn came running upstairs when Buffy went walking to the bathroom, shut the door, and gave out a loud:  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Oh, My, God. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, eugh, Why am I a man? Why am I....uh, Xander?  
  
Buffy(look-a-like Xander) came storming out of the bathroom.  
  
Buffy(look-a-like Xander): Willow, your Willow right? Can you fix me?  
  
Willow: Xander, what's wrong?  
  
Buffy: I'm not Xander! I'm Buffy, in a very....Xanderish body.  
  
Willow: Eugh, whoa, I don't know. Where's Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Right here. I'm here. Right here.   
  
Willow: No I mean, Buffy look-a-like Xander, I'm guessing your him right now, oh I mean he's you.  
  
Buffy: Please Willow fix me. I'm all Hairy and eugh.  
  
Dawn: What's going on?  
  
Buffy: I don't know.  
  
Dawn: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Yes, Buffy.  
  
Dawn: Do you think you have a....  
  
Buffy: Dawn! No! .........eugh  
  
Buffy went running off to her room. Willow looked at Dawn.  
  
Willow: You read my mind this time Dawnie.  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon... 


	2. Chapter 2

Category: Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
  
Title: "Strange"  
  
Some what of a comedy  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Just in case)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Note: Again, some things are still switched around. Seasons, for example Xander still living in his basement.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Much later that day, Buffy who somehow looked like Xander was in her room talking too Willow. Willow was trying the best she could to calm down Buffy. It wasn't working.  
  
Willow: Wow, just imagine what Xander is going through.  
  
Buffy: I'm sure he's just looking in the mirror, Oh god, the mirror.  
  
Willow: Oh, Buffy don't worry Xander's not like that. I think.   
  
Buffy looked at Willow, and had a big grin on her face, Buffy then leaned over and rested her head on Willows lap.  
  
Buffy: I'm so glad to have a friend like you Will. One I can go to when I need help, when I need to talk, and when I'm a man.  
  
Willow: I'm glad to have a friend like you too Xan---Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked up at Willow and gave her a shove at the shoulder.  
  
*Xander's Basement*  
  
It was the usual time Xander got up, late. He sat up a couple times, then layed back down, etc. When he finally got up he his eyes were some what shut, and as he was walking to the bathroom, hair was blowing in his face, he was waving it out of the way, it kept going into his face. He turned on the light to the bathroom.  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
Xander looked down and saw a muscle shirt and boxers on a slender feminine body.   
  
He looked in the mirror and looked shocked. He kept closing and opening his eyes, thinking he was in a dream, but he would not wake. He slaped himself a couple times, until he realized he was stuck.  
  
"Why the hell am I Buffy?"  
  
"Why the hell am I complaining"  
  
"Cool, no Bad, Cool, no Bad"  
  
Xander shut the bathroom door.  
  
*Back at Buffy's house*  
  
Tara knocked on Buffy's door, Willow and Buffy came to answer it.  
  
Tara: Hey Will, Hey Xander.  
  
Willow: Tara, we got to talk. Something serious has happened.  
  
Tara walked in, and they all walked to the living room and sat down.  
  
Tara: Was someone hurt, what's going on.  
  
Willow: No. Knowone got hurt, well atleast were guessing Xander's not hurt.  
  
Tara: Well Xander's right there.  
  
Willow: Uh, Tell em' Buffy.  
  
Tara looked at Willow.  
  
Buffy: I'm not Xander. It's me Buffy, I woke up like this. I woke up Xander, perhaps someone did a spell on us.   
  
Tara: Wow, that's heavy magic. I guess, I could look into it. Me and Willow have never done anything like that. Some time would be nice. Do you guys know where Xander is?  
  
Willow: No, we thought he would show up here.   
  
Tara: You two should go to his place, and I'll go to Giles, and see what he has to say, meet me their. I'll see what materials Giles has.  
  
Willow: Sounds good.  
  
Buffy: I have to go out like this? A man?  
  
Willow: Knowone will know it's you. I mean they will just think your same ol' Xander.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, in Buffy clothes.  
  
Buffy got dressed, and went down stairs to Willow and Tara waiting. Dawn was also down stairs still eating the ice-cream Will had given her.  
  
Tara: I'll walk with you guys, until we hit Giles' place.   
  
Buffy got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Buffy: I'm ready. Me as in Buffy.  
  
Dawn: Wow. I didn't know Xander was a cross-dresser.  
  
Buffy: Shut up Dawn, you stay here while we go figure this out.   
  
Dawn: I got half a bucket left, I'll be here a while.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
Willow: By Dawnie.  
  
*Door Shuts*  
  
Chapter 3 Coming Soon.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Category: Buffy The Vampire Slayer Title: Strange Chapter 3  
  
Willow and Buffy had already left the house, and were headed towards Xanders place. Its behind his parents' house. Buffy was dressed in the biggest clothes she could find, some sweats and a big sweatshirt. She was thinking that she was lucky that it had cooled down a little. Buffy looking like Xander was kicking a rock as they walked on the side of the street.  
  
Buffy: Ya know, Will. This rock and I are somewhat the same.  
  
Willow: Ok, am I talking to Buffy or Xander?  
  
Buffy: See, because I'm sure this rock liked where it was. Until I came and kicked it, and now he's somewhere else, and it can't do anything about it. It's stuck. Doesn't know what to do. He wants to go back to where he was. Just like me. Normal.  
  
Willow: Don't worry Buffy. Tara's going to talk to Giles. He'll know what to do.  
  
[Giles' House]  
  
Giles: They What?!!??  
  
Giles took off his Giles, and started to clean them with his shirt. He walked over to his kitchen.  
  
Tara: They somehow switched bodies. But they still carry their characteristics.  
  
Giles: Are you positive? I mean, how did this happen?  
  
Tara: Well, we were kind of hoping you would know.  
  
Giles: Where are they? We need them here now. We have no idea what this can lead too. I'll check some old volumes of mine, but I don't think I could find more than a tale, or a myth of these occurrences.  
  
Tara: Let me get too Willow, and I'll have everyone meet up here.  
  
Tara turned around to leave, and when she opened the door. She looked back.  
  
Tara: Sorry Giles.  
  
Giles: Oh, Tara, these things happen all the time. Surely it's not your fault.  
  
Tara: No, every time I talk to you, I have bad news.  
  
Giles: Don't worry Tara. I'm used to it, well used to it. .  
  
Tara shut the door and headed for Xanders place.  
  
[Xanders House]  
  
Willow and Buffy walked up to the house in the back of Xanders' parents house. It was a small studio type house. Xander moved into it after graduation. Willow knocked on the door.  
  
Buffy: He better have clothes on.  
  
Willow looked over at Buffy. Willow knocked again.  
  
Willow: Xander!  
  
Something fell over in the room, and Xander opened the door, but didn't show his face.  
  
"Yeah, Will, what do ya need?"  
  
Willow: We know Xander. You look like Buffy.  
  
The door opened right when Willow said that and there was Xander, looking like Buffy. He was wearing his regular clothes except for they were super baggy on Buffys body.  
  
"Hey, your me!" Xander said looking at Buffy.  
  
Buffy: And, Hey, your me!  
  
Xander: What happened, Will?  
  
Willow: I don't know, come on. We got to go to Giles' place. Were meeting Tara. We need to figure this out.  
  
Willow, Xander and Buffy all walked on the sidewalk heading towards Giles' house. Xander was wearing Buffy's body and Buffy was wearing Xander's body. Tara came walking towards them from around a street corner.  
  
Willow: Tara!  
  
Tara looked at Buffy and then Xander. It took a moment for her to register.  
  
Tara: Yeah, Giles sent me to get you ....guys, and I was headed for Xanders' place. Any... information on what's going on?  
  
Willow: None, except that They just switched bodies, no pain, nothing.  
  
Tara: Well lets go to Giles' house, and we'll do some research.  
  
Willow: Yeah, what were good at.  
  
When Xander, Willow, Buffy and Tara all got to Giles' place, he was still flipping through books.  
  
Tara: I'm back, we'll were back.  
  
Giles stood up and they all sat down on the couches in Giles' living room, where he did most of his reading, and researching, and drinking. Giles looked long and hard at Xander who was Buffy then to Buffy who was Xander.  
  
Buffy: I'm still me. I just look like Xander.  
  
Tara: Wait, do you think you can still slay? In Xander's body?  
  
Buffy: I think I can. I feel like I can.  
  
Xander: Just watch what you do, don't want you injuring my body.  
  
Buffy: Don't worry, I'll just run into walls all night. Willow walked up to Tara and they smiled at each other.  
  
Willow walked over to Giles.  
  
Willow: What should I do?  
  
Giles: Do an Internet search, see what you can find. Tara, Buffy and Xander, I want you to all go through these volumes and see what you can find. We need as much information as we can get.  
  
Tara, Buffy and Xander, all grabbed a book and sat down.  
  
Xander: Great........research. Who do I look like?  
  
Willow turned her head from the side of the lap top and said:  
  
"Buffy"  
  
Xander: Dumb Question. Especially in these circumstances. Someone remind me the next time I switch bodies with someone, not to ask that.  
  
Buffy: Gotcha.  
  
Giles, handed a big brown volume, looking at least 200 years old to Tara.  
  
Giles: Here this is very complicated reading, but I'm sure your qualified for it.  
  
Tara took the book and opened it up. Then she said:  
  
"Let's just hope it has what we want"  
  
Chapter 4 Coming Soon... 


End file.
